


Athletics

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pair of trainers, sweaty athletics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athletics

**Author's Note:**

> a shoe fic

Sherlock Holmes was not the athletic type so John could not figure out why he would have a pair of trainers in the back of the bedroom cupboard.

“They were part of a disguise I used on a case long before I met you.” Sherlock explained when asked. “The suspect liked to play basketball at a rec center. I joined in on a few games.”

After happily picturing his long, lanky lover all hot and sweaty after a game of “Hoops”, John had Sherlock put on the shoes so they could engage in a sweaty, athletic game of nude one on one.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoes - Converse


End file.
